Snakes and Stitches
by Shizuma-chan
Summary: Medusa's dead and ends up in the Rukon District of the Soul Society. Somehow ending up as the new lieutenant of squad twelve Medusa now has to deal with people who are certifiably insane and try to keep her past a secret.
1. Snakes in the Rukon District

A pain seared through her and she loved it. The pain was something new, so different from the battle with adolescent youths who spat words of justice at her. She laughed at their innocence; Arachne, Asura, and herself had spent centuries contemplating and scrutinizing the meaning of the world and the way it works. These brats barely live two decades under Death's protection and think they're all knowing. Medusa wondered if her, Arachne, and Asura had all come to the same conclusion, would the black spots in her vision be ever so prominent? The thought floated away and in drifted the idea that she had exhausted her life as a witch and in death she could obtain what she truly wanted. Evolution. So it was not with fear that Medusa approached her shallow breathing and quieted darkness, but with excitement.

To Medusa's dismay being dead was not that different from being alive. She arrived in the Rukon District of the Soul Society. A bunch of strangers going through the everyday drudgeries of life was not her idea of evolution, but her life was not unbearable. She got to go around barefoot all the time which was a plus and she worked at a clinic as a nurse. Her boss had solved the problem of the kimono has too many unecessary layers by giving her a black one that only went down to her knees and only had a layer of navy blue underneath.

That's how it always was. People always just gave her things, she didn't even need a job. They kept mumbling about how her spiritual power rivaled that of a captain. She didn't have a clue what they were going on about, someone had tried to explain it to her on her first day but she just didn't care about any form of government unless she was trying to overthrow it.

The stagnation started to get to her though. At least when she was imprisoned in Shibusen there was always heated children or men of science riddled with insanity to toy with. God forbid anyone disagreed with her in the Rukon District, they were all scared mice and she hadn't even shown her sinister self or shot a vector arrow at their stupid little heads. So, Medusa decided that she would do what she always did when things got too stable for her liking... make trouble.

In an instant she sent about a hundred pythons slithering across people's feet and dropping down doorways of shops and homes. People screamed and ran, her favorite was when they froze in fear. Medusa giggled to herself and let the madness envelop her as chaos spread through the district. She didn't even order them to atack anyone. The mere sight of the serpents whether they were poisonous or not in attack sent people into a panic. Medusa was already formulating new plans, she'd start off slow with this, then people would get get bit, then some would die, then a lot would die.

Medusa briefly remembered someone telling her that disrupting the balance of the soul society was considered treason. She wondered if the person sent to take care of the issue would be fun to play with and if she did get caught and end up in prison would there be any interesting inmates?


	2. Enter, Mad Scientist 2!

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was a little more than irritated when he exited the seireitei. Of course the other captains had voted him to take care of the sudden outbreaks of snakes in the Rukon District. He was being punished simply because their tiny minds could not comprehend his work therefore they thought it was frivolous research and he has time on his hands. Of course, Mayuri had already planned to investigate the strange occurrences, but he did not like being told what to do. Nemu skipped beside him to keep up with his brisk pace. He kept his pace even as they entered the Rukongai trying to walk off his irritation so he could think clearly. About halfway through the district he stopped. Nemu uttered timidly, "Mayuri-sama, that spiritual energy is very strong."

Mayuri slapped her to the ground saying, "Are you implying that I Kurotsuchi Mayuri am incapable of sensing such a thing?"

Nemu simply stood up offering her deepest apologies. Not that Mayuri was listening, he was too busy searching for the elusive spirit energy. It felt as if it was suffocating him, but he could not locate the source. He hated it because it eluded him, but in the same breath he wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by it and learn it's every secret. By now he had stopped in the middle of the street lost in his thoughts, trying to put the unusual energy into words.

Watching from a table sipping tea was a very amused Medusa. She wondered if he was eccentric or if all his make-up and attachments had a purpose. Her boss came up behind her saying, "Oh, I see you've noticed Kurotsuchi Mayuri, he's an odd one, captain of squad twelve, next to him is his daughter Nemu."

Medusa looked at him again, intrigued. She decided that he would be her new plaything and there was only one way to ensure he'd come back. Normally the most manipulative thing to do would be to kill his daughter, but there was no way in hell she was giving up that card yet. As he was mumbling to himself Medusa ordered her weakest familiar to attack. The serpent hurled itself at Mayur's neck. What happened next didn't surprise Medusa because it's what she would have done, but it seemed to shock the people around them. Mayuri hung Nemu off the ground by her hair, the snake biting into her, and a mixture of venom and blood dripping down her neck. Mayuri grabbed the snake and shoved it deep into a pocket.

The scent of Mayuri flooded Medusa's nose via her familiar. He smelled of a lab and sickeningly of a man she was trying to forget.

Medusa walked home and plopped herself on her bed just as Mayuri reached his lab. Medusa closed her eyes to completely tune in with her familiar. Mayuri had set the snake on a tray. Medusa saw various machines and steel vats. Mayuri began to dissect the reptile while it was alive. He removed the eyes, tongue and teeth. He then drained it of all it's blood and removed the skin, flesh, and skeleton. When he collected the venom in a tiny vial Medusa smiled, he would be sorely disappointed; that weak of a familiar's venom is barely able to kill a rat. She could have abandoned her familiar but she liked the pain and the way Mayuri's eyes lit up during the dissection made Medusa nostalgic.

The next day Mayuri returned alone and it didn't take long for him to locate Medusa's spirit energy. He promptly walked into the clinic, sat down, and commenced staring at Medusa for the next six hours. Medusa responded by staring right back at him. When Medusa went to lunch Mayuri sat at a table across from her. When she walked home he walked beside her honey eyes meeting golden ones. When she did get home he stayed perched outside her window and finally left at nine. This continued for two more days and on the third Medusa was making blowfish for dinner when she decided to make an extra portion for her guest outside. Medusa poked her head out the window and left the plate on the front step. When she went back out the plate was empty and Mayuri was gone. The next day Mayuri was nowhere to be seen. Medusa had a smirk on her face the entire day as she went back to her monotonous life.


	3. He Put Oleander in My Tea

Medusa was having lunch outside the clinic when a white hand settled itself on her shoulder and a voice said teasingly, "That wasn't very nice yesterday, I almost died."

Medusa used her most innocent voice and responded, "Whatever do you mean, I'm terribly sorry if you ate ill prepared blow fish, you know, you should never eat it from someone without a license."

Mayuri's other hand reached down to her tea and placed three flowers in the cup. "Miss, has anyone ever told you that your spiritual energy is like oleander? I've contemplated it for three days now and have come to that conclusion. It beckons you with it's sweet scent but the minute you indulge in it's succulent nature it stabs you in the back."

Medusa could care less about the eloquent words just spoken to her. She was focused on the "Miss". She was in disbelief that this man could stalk her for three days and not know what her name was. Medusa looked at the flowers in the steaming tea and, touching the delicate petals muttered, "Such a waste."

Mayuri raised an eyebrow and said, "what do you mean waste? Those flowers will eventually die anyway. Do you suscribe to the belief that everything stays the same and doesn't evolve?"

Medusa shook her head stroking a blue petal with her black thumbnail and said, "No, but if someone finds beauty in something shouldn't it be allowed? If one finds beauty in death should they be allowed to kill? If you find beauty in chaos and madness should you be able to throw the world into such in order to force change and evolution?"

Medusa got up and before entering the clinic looking back on the flowers said, "These flowers have evolved from preconceived notions into life. They sought to be made into poison, to be left alone and evolve even after death, or to be plucked and put on display. These have been taken by your unrestrained hand and will forever remain in this moment, and there is nothing I hate more than stasis."

Mayuri smiled widely at the slightly incoherent philosophy. He took it as a compliment that she considered him intelligent enough to follow it. He was definitely not going to be bored the next couple hours as he pondered all she had to say. Mayuri would have liked to go into the clinic and stare at her some more because it seemed to invoke an amusing reaction but he was going to be late for a meeting.

The meeting was boring as usual and Mayuri was contemplating the particulars of evolution when he was interrupted by Head Captain Yamamoto, "Kurotsuchi Mayuri, what have you done about the outbreaks of snakes?"

Mayuri sighed, "It's not half as interesting as I thought it would be, I collected 26 snakes and all were different species, they probably were either released by someone or left their habitat for some reason."

"Even so Kurotsuchi, you seem to be spending a lot of time in the Rukongai, specifically the 48th district" a soft but threatening voice said across from him.

Mayuri's eyes glanced to the right at the speaker. Captain of squad four Unohana sat smiling threateningly at him.

Mayuri decided to tell the truth. If he didn't the other captains would think he was up to something shady which he usually was, but he didn't want to any captain to take an interest in that woman. "Tch that woman, what was her name Nemu" he asked his lieutenant who sat beside him."

"Medusa Gorgon" Nemu replied plainly.

"Ah yes, well while I was investigating the snake issue I met a woman with spiritual energy that was really strong and perplexed me."

Before Unohana could respond Zaraki Kenpachi broke in, "If her spirit energy is strong I bet her spiritual pressure is strong too, is she a good fight?"

Yamamoto interrupted, "Enough, keep your personal life out of our meetings."

The head captains booming voice ended the conversation but Mayuri knew from the twinkle in Kenpachi's eye that he was interested in Medusa too, but for a whole other reason.

When the meeting was over Kenpachi bolted with his lieutenant Yachiru in tow. Mayuri started after them but was blocked by Captain Ukitake. "So Mayuri, you have a new project in the Rukongai, do you."

Mayuri knew the man was just being his annoyingly nice self but he didn't have time for a conversation so he pushed past him grumbling.

When he got outside Kenpachi was nowhere to be seen but Mayuri knew where he was going. He arrived in front of the clinic to see Kenpachi with his zanpakuto outstretched towards Medusa who's boss was cowering behind her. As he got closer a pink head bobbed through the crowd and clutched onto his neck saying, "Mayurin, Kenny's gonna fight that strong lady, are you here to watch?"

Kenpachi suddenly lunged at Medusa screaming,"Come on, What are you, Scared!"

The clinic owner ran into the office screaming; Medusa dodged his attack and disappeared. Kenpachi looked around confused, "Where the hell did she go?"

Two feet with black nail polish that hung from the roof of the clinic lackadaisically brushed past Kenpachi's hair making the bells ring softly. As Kenpachi looked up Medusa said tauntingly, "Looking for me?"

The sun shining down on her turned her golden hair and eyes a luminous yellow and made Kenpachi want to fight her even more. Just as he was about to lunge again Mayuri stepped in saying, "Did the Head Captain give you permission to come and randomly assault members of the 48th district?

As he was saying this Medusa decided that Kenpachi would be her stepladder and she hopped down from the roof to his shoulder and to the ground. She was in between them now and they just kept staring at her like they were waiting for her to pick a side. A bleeding man tugged on Medusa's sleeve and as she turned to help him Kenpachi said sternly, "You haven't made a decision yet."

Medusa brushed her bangs aside wonder if the people in the Soul Society were as crazy as the people in the Dwma. Mayuri's eyes widened and he said, "Medusa I never realized that you're missing a piece of your eyebrow, it's really bothering me, what happened.?"

Medusa was glad that he finally learned her name, but was not about to let that insult go. Responding quickly she said, "Well the fact that your short bothers me, but you don't see me asking if it's genetics or if you didn't do something to stunt your growth as a child."

"I'm not short" Mayuri said defensively.

Medusa smirked, "You seem pretty short compared to your friend over" there motioning toward Kenpachi who stood at a towering 6"7.

Kenpachi started maniacally laughing and then him an Mayuri started arguing. Mostly it was Mayuri calling Kenpachi names he didn't understand and Kenpachi cussing Mayuri out. Yachiru just stood smiling in the middle. Medusa helped the injured man into the clinic and looking back at them thought they both weren't worth her time if they could be that easily goaded into a fight.

When Medusa left the clinic for the day Kenpachi had gone but Mayuri remained, his head cocked to one side looking at the blue oleander in the cup. "Hmmm, they haven't wilted, he mumbled."

Medusa walked up to him saying, "They're not vegetables in a hot pan Kurotsuchi, I thought you did it because flowers last longer when treated with hot water, I guess I overestimated your intelligence."

"You know my name" Mayuri responded; choosing to ignore Medusa's jab.

Medusa grabbed the cup and said, "Just because you're too dense to know the name of the woman you're stalking doesn't mean I am."

Mayuri deflected the insult, he knew enough of Medusa to know that if she meant what she said she wouldn't be talking to him. Turning to her he asked, "Where are you going with the flowers?"

"I'm taking them home, a creepy man staring at them for hours is bad for business", she answered.

"You're a doctor, aren't you always hoping business is bad Mayuri questioned?"

"People become doctors for one of two reasons, because they like to help people or because they like pain and suffering; do I really have to tell you which one I am? You've never had to explain yourself to me Kurotsuchi, I would appreciate if you would return the favor" Medusa replied before disappearing into the evening crowd of the 48th district.

Standing outside the empty clinic under the blue twilight of the Rukongai Mayuri decided that Medusa was his equal.


	4. Black Blood Revisited

Medusa was putting a bandage on a little girl's forehead when Yachiru and Ken-chan (Medusa had decided that learning Yachiru's nicknames for people was easier than actually learning their names) walked in. The two had become regular visitors the past three weeks ever since the incident with Mayuri and Kenpachi. "Usa-senpai" Yachiru shouted as she grabbed onto her neck.

Medusa felt a pang of sadness when she looked at Yachiru. She wondered if Crona could've been this happy if she treated her differently. Medusa surmised that's probably why she didn't mind dying, she felt as if she deserved it; for being blind to one of the most important evolutions offered in life. Becoming a mother was an opportunity to morph from a selfish individual to one whose life is consumed with the welfare of another, and it was one she had gravely missed.

"Usa- senpai, your necklace is so pretty" said Yachiru grabbing the silver chain.

"Thank you" Medusa said as she politely removed Yachiru's hand from it.

While the past month being dead had given Medusa time to think about her life choices and she had turned over half a leaf (not a whole new leaf) she was still her witchy self. Due to Kurotsuchi's watchful eye she was forced to abandon her schemes for large scale snake outbreaks, so two weeks ago she had decided to revisit her research on Black Blood. This time she wanted to see if she could revise it so that the user would have all the benefits of the blood without the nasty side effect of losing your mind completely to madness. With that Medusa had developed a new and improved strain of the Black Blood and had found the perfect target. Yachiru had informed her about how Nemu Kurotsuchi was made, so Medusa figured if anything went wrong she could always be reset and rebuilt.

Two weeks ago Medusa had a microscopic reptile infected with the new strain bite Nemu in between two of her toes. The most torturous part was waiting. Nemu hadn't exhibited any signs of madness, which was good, but Medusa had to wait until she was attacked to see if she retained any of the beneficial properties.

Medusa took her lunch break and she, Yachiru, and Ken-chan went to a sushi restaurant. They had just ordered when Mayuri came down the road with Nemu, probably looking for Medusa. Nemu must have said something to really piss Mayuri off because he turned around and drew his zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizo and attacked her. Medusa held her breath, this was the moment of truth. She unknowingly grabbed hold of Kenpachi's arm clutching tighter every second that passed.

Mayuri's sword sliced through Nemu's flesh; Mayuri put Ashisogi Jizo back in it's sheath and he and the three others watching noticed something odd was happening. The blood that dripped from her wound was black and hardened before healing itself. Medusa was jumping for joy on the inside but her face was emotionless. Snapping out of her stupor she realized that she had both of her arms and most of her body wrapped around Kenpachi's right arm. She let go, "Sorry Ken-chan, I've just never seen anything like that before" she said lying through her teeth.

"Whatever, just get used to it if you plan on hanging around Kurotsuchi" he replied looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Mayuri looked at Nemu with surprise then dragged her back the way that they had come. Medusa touched the vial attached to the silver chain she was wearing that contained the leftover Black Blood and smiled.

Mayuri banged his fists against the steel table as he stared into the microscope. Nemu's blood cells had turned black and despite him investigating for seven hours he could find no other information. Who could have done this and why? Kisuke Urahara was never in the Soul Society and Nemu hadn't been in the world of the living in a long time. Mayuri stood up, he could only think of one person who he considered intelligent enough to create something this complex. Nemu sat in the lab with her captain and as he stood up she said, "Mayuri- sama, I think it is time for me to step down as your lieutenant because an individual has turned up that is more capable than me."

"I was thinking the same exact thing" Mayuri said as he rushed out of the lab.

The streets were almost empty as he entered the Rukongai. He went past the tenth district, the twentieth and fortieth, and reached the 48th where he turned onto a windy road that led to a secluded house. Kurotsuchi entered the house and turned into the kitchen where Medusa stood humming and washing dishes. The hair she usually had in a braid was undone and hung down to her lower back. Mayuri grabbed her waist and turned her around, pinning her between him and the counter. "What the hell Mayuri!" Medusa said, struggling to get out of his grasp. Medusa had never been this close to Mayuri before and she realized how much he looked like an undead pharaoh with his hat and his skeletal make-up.

Mayuri took his middle finger, the one with the long blue acrylic nail and traced the chain down Medusa's chest and pulled the rest of the necklace out of her kimono grasping the vial. Medusa narrowed her eyes and clutched onto the vial as well, her black nails meeting Mayuri's ebony ones. "My, My, I assume by your reaction this is the culprit; you know Medusa what you did is considered a crime."

Medusa smirked, Mayuri could try, but he couldn't fool her. "Indeed, but if you turn me in then you'll never know what it is, the only reason you'd be here is for answers" Medusa said still struggling to break free from his iron grip. She hated how she wished the sterile scent was mingled with cigarette smoke.

Mayuri frowned realizing that Medusa had turned the tables on him; he had come here in hopes to bribe her but he'd have to beg instead. "Tsk, Tsk, it seems my curiosity has pushed me in a corner, but I came here to ask you something."

"Oh and what's that" asked Medusa who was slightly muffled by Mayuri's numerous layers of clothing.

"Medusa, will you be my lieutenant?"

Medusa was stunned, it was the last thing she expected to hear. Mayuri, discouraged by Medusa's silence quickly added, "You'll never be bored and I promise not to blow you up."

Medusa finally broke away from him and said, "Fine, but if I don't like it I'm leaving and don't I have to be a soul reaper?"

Mayuri grabbed Ashisogi Jizo and threw it at her saying, "Here, you're a soul reaper now."

Responding to her confused look he added, "I have lots of copies of my zanpakuto."

Mayuri started toward the door saying, "Come to my lab tomorrow morning, I'll schedule a meeting to have you placed as my lieutenant, and Medusa; do you have any idea why your spirit energy is so strong?"

"I'm not a human soul, I'm a witch" Medusa answered honestly.

Mayuri seemed to accept her answer and exited the house.

The next morning Medusa made the trip to the Seireitei which with her speed only took a couple minutes and she used Ashisogi Jizo as a pass to get in. She entered squad twelve's lab which was empty except for Mayuri who was going back and forth prepping some kind of machine. He saw her and grabbed her arm throwing her onto a steel table. Medusa made a mental note to tell Mayuri that just because she agreed to be his lieutenant it did not give him permission to toss her around like a ragdoll. Mayuri began attaching cords to her head and she asked, "Umm, what are you doing Mayuri?"

He looked down explaining, "If you're going to be my lieutenant then you have to know things Medusa, I'm imprinting everything about the Soul Society into your long term memory. What's wrong? Don't you trust me?"

"While I believe you've given others a reason not to, you've never lied to me Mayurin," Medusa replied using Yachiru's nickname.

"Don't call me that" he said sternly.

"How about May-May then?" Medusa asked giggling.

With all the seriousness in the world Mayuri said, "That either."

As Mayuri turned the machine on Medusa said, "I'll make you a deal, I'll only call you May-May when I really want to irritate you."

"Keep still" was Mayuri's only reply.

The process was quick and Medusa didn't feel any different, but she knew everything about the Soul Society and all the incantations.

Mayuri unhooked her and said, "Now that its done I need to go make it official, stay here until I come back."

Medusa nodded as he left. She spent twenty minutes twiddling her thumbs on the table before searching the lab. She came across a locked file cabinet and swiftly picked the lock and started thumbing through searching for anything interesting.

Some time later a voice interrupted her reading asking, "Who are you?"

Medusa looked up at the speaker, a male with black hair and horns coming out of his forehead accompanied by a green blob and a twitchy man with a screwy ponytail sticking on his head.

"I'm Medusa, Who are you" she asked?

"I'm Akon, this is Hiyosu (green blob) and Rin (screwy ponytail who was now chewing candy vigorously); you shouldn't be reading those."

Medusa looked back at her reading material and asked, "Why, will it annoy Mayuri?"

"Yes, very" Akon replied.

"Good, he deserves it after breaking into my house last night."

Meanwhile in a Captain's meeting Mayuri was trying to convince the others to allow a non soul reaper with no experience and who he had randomly met in the 48th district to be his lieutenant. Some were still on edge when Captain Unohana spoke out, "Kurotsuchi, you do understand we need someone to fight for us, if you simply want her for her mind then just add her to your research team."

Kenpachi spoke up saying, "She dodged my attacks effortlessly and frankly I would like to have her on my squad but Kurotsuchi got to her first."

Shunsui broke in, "Well if Kenpachi's goes for it I think that's it, because as we all know Kenpachi rarely cares about matters outside slaughter and squad 11."

The rest of the captains nodded in agreement.

Back at the lab Akon was attempting and failing miserably to take the files from Medusa when Nemu walked in. "Medusa- sama, it's so nice to see you" she said smiling."

"You too Nemu, so are you feeling mentally unstable at all?" Medusa asked.

Nemu looked confused at first before she replied, "Not at all and my sincerest thanks for injecting me with that mysterious substance, I feel much stronger and more energetic."

Medusa abandoned the files she was reading, walked over to Nemu, and feeling her wrist said, "That's not surprising; at it's core the Black Blood improves circulation and strengthens the pulse."

At that moment Mayuri walked in triumphantly. Medusa grabbed Nemu, hugging her and saying, "Hey May-May, I just might steal her; I want something as cute as Nemu to experiment on."

Mayuri's response was to throw the lieutenant's badge at her. Medusa caught it and said, "I can't believe they agreed to it."

Mayuri turned to her saying, "Are you implying that I, Kurotsuchi Mayuri could not convince twelve bumbling idiots?"

"Has anyone ever implied to Kurotsuchi Mayuri that talking in the third person is not only creepy but a sign of extreme narcissism" Medusa replied."

Akon suppressed a laugh but became rigid when Mayuri ordered Rin to obtain a hollow for experimentation. Mayuri turned to Medusa next saying, "We need to make another batch of your substance."

"Mayuri, that's fine, but I'd like to apply it to a soul reaper first" Medusa explained."

Mayuri looked at Medusa, his eyes widened, "Why?"

Medusa sighed, "Because in the event that something goes awry with the hollow I'd like to have someone capable of fighting it."

"Tch, but I'm such an impatient man Medusa" Mayuri pouted.

Mayuri's face suddenly lit up and he said, "I know, we'll do both at the same time; Rin, go to the world of the living and bring me Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

"Of course Captain Kurotsuchi, but do you mind me asking why?"

Medusa and Mayuri looked at each other realizing they had forgotten to express their intentions to the four people in the room who didn't think like them.

"The new strain I created works to suppress insanity and madness, so we wanted to see if it'd have a positive effect on hollows" Medusa explained."

"The strain also appears to make the infectee stronger, so we want to see how that affects soul reapers" Mayuri added.

"Oh, Okay" said Rin still trying to wrap his head around it.


	5. Vizards, Arrancars, and Hollowkins

Rin traveled down a road in Karakura town, chewing on candy and freezing every time a human walked through him. He entered a slightly suburban area before coming upon Ichigo Kurosaki's house. He opened the door and cowered when Ichigo's father, Isshin attempted to kick him. "Oh, it's a soul reaper; I thought you were one of my Ichigo's little friends."

Rin stood up slowly and looked into the living room where two people were loudly playing a video game. Looking back at Isshin he said, "I need to talk to Ichigo and Grimmjow about something important."

Isshin looked disappointed, "Oh, ok, don't mind me, I'm just the dad whose children grew up and abandoned him."

Rin chuckled nervously as he scooted toward the living room trying to escape the uncomfortable conversation. Rin smiled at the sight before him in the living room. It had been almost two years ago that the bodies who sat on the couch had been fighting to the death. Now they were the best of friends, attached at the hip, and they restored Rin's faith in people. At least until he got within earshot. "Damnit Grimm, stop attacking me" the orange haired boy whined.

The taller man with blue hair smiled widely saying,

"Don't get pissy with me Ichi-berry."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Don't call me that, kitty."

Rin interrupted them, "Uhhhhhmm, Grimmjow? Ichigo?"

"WHAT?" Grimmjow growled.

"Captain Kurotsuchi wanted to see you two in the Soul Society" Rin spat out.

"No way, that creep already tried to experiment on me once" Ichigo said.

"But it's really important and Captain Kurotsuchi's new lieutenant already used it on someone without any bad side effects" Rin pleaded.

"Is she hot?" Grimmjow asked.

"What?" Rin stuttered.

"The new lieutenant, is she hot?" Grimmjow clarified.

"How do you even know it's a girl?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow grunted, "That guy's way too creepy not to have a female lieutenant."

Rin anxiously stuttered, "Lieutenant Gorgon is real pretty, intelligent, and she created a substance that I don't understand, but it's supposed to make you stronger…"

Tempted by the thought of becoming more powerful Grimmjow put down his controller and asked Ichigo, "So Ichi-berry, do you think we should go?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt" Ichigo replied.

"You'd have to be in the Soul Society for a week or so" Rin added.

Ichigo got up and said, "Then we'd have to entrust our bodies to Kon and the other mod souls for a bit."

A couple hours later the three entered Squad Twelve's lab. "Rin, I thought you'd never come back" Medusa said childishly.

Rin looked at her. She had the lieutenant's badge on, but something was different. "Lieutenant Gorgon, your hair grew."

"Oh, well Mayuri and I got done early and he said that my hair being two different lengths bothered him so he treated it with a serum that made it grow" she explained grabbing at the hair that now hung to her hips.

Grimmjow was about to say something really offensive and chauvinistic when Mayuri interrupted saying excitedly, 'Ah yes, the guinea pigs have arrived."

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched as he shouted angrily, "The lil' runt said you'd done it before, are you telling me that we came for nothing!"

Grimmjow threw a punch at Mayuri, but came up short due to Ichigo pulling him back saying, "Calm down Grimm."

"It doesn't really matter because I won't be experimenting on you" Medusa said to Grimmjow.

Mayuri turned to her asking, "And when did you decide that?"

"Just now, while I brewed the strain to combat madness I'm not 100% sure it's effective. We'll see how the other one does and revisit."

"Oh, I see, more waiting" Mayuri said as he avoided a right hook from Grimmjow.

Medusa didn't normally like to get involved with matters like this, but the foul mouthed screeching was starting to give her a migraine. "We'll need someone to test his strength though" she said walking over to Ichigo and Grimmjow."

Putting on her fakest smile she walked over to Grimmjow, put her hands on his chest, and said in her most adoring voice, "Hey, you seem really strong, would you stick around and battle Ichigo for me?"

Soothed by flattery Grimmjow stubbornly agreed to stay. While Medusa was doing that Mayuri had taken it upon himself to start the experiment and was attempting to stab Ichigo with a syringe of black blood. "Mayuri, don't just go doing things without me" Medusa snapped.

"Fine" Mayuri said poutingly, handing her the needle. "Actually, Medusa, I'm not too good with needles" Ichigo mumbled.

Medusa smiled, "That's okay, I'll see if I can find a butterfly needle somewhere around here."

Ichigo smiled back, "Thanks, you know you're really nice for being Kurotsuchi's lieutenant."

"_You_ would think that wouldn't you" Medusa replied commenting on the teen's gullibility.

She was about to ask Akon where the needles were (cause Mayuri would be such a great help) when she stopped in her tracks, contemplating. It would be easier to infect Ichigo with one of her snakes, but that would expose her as the one who was causing mayhem in the Rukongai. That didn't matter though because as a lieutenant she would be expected to fight and that would out her too. She didn't have to lie to Mayuri and she could come up with an excuse for the others later. Making her decision Medusa turned on her heels asking, "Ichigo, may I see your hand?"

"Sure" Ichigo responded by holding his hand out.

Grasping his in hers a snake slithered out of Medusa's sleeve and bit Ichigo on his pinkie. The snake retreated into Medusa's kimono and Ichigo sucked up the tiny droplets of blood. Both him and Grimmjow were unfazed, they had seen freakier things in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. It was only Mayuri, who stood wide eyed, mouth open in neither a frown or smile as he put two and two together. "So you were the one who was causing the outbreaks in the Rukon district" he said accusingly.

Medusa stopped her fussing over Ichigo's pulse and replied, "You just realized that now, it seems I always overestimate your intelligence and you let me down every time."

Mayuri ignored the dig. Medusa's side projects before didn't really interest him and he trusted her to come up with a good excuse for the attacks. The lab fell silent with the exception of the researcher's clacking of their keyboards. It was Grimmjow who broke the quiet asking Medusa loudly, "Oi, woman, when do I get to fight Ichi-berry?"

Before Medusa could respond Ichigo said, "Don't call me that, _Grimmy_."

Before Grimmjow could shoot out a loud rebuttal Medusa answered his original question, "We'll wait and hour just to be safe."

Grimmjow let out a disappointed sigh, but it was Mayuri who seemed heartbroken over this latest development. "Oh dear, 3,600 seconds of waiting, this is going to be unbearable," Mayuri whined. Medusa smiled, she knew exactly who she was going to be torturing to make the time go by faster. She grabbed the hilt of Mayuri's zanpakuto and pulling him close to her said, "Hey May-May, is this some sort of sexual innuendo or are you trying to make up for something you don't have."

At that point Akon, who had been suppressing his laughter all morning, at Medusa's remark started giggling uncontrollably. When Mayuri looked at him harshly Akon stopped and said, "My apologies captain, I was just monitoring the world of the living and they have these things called memes…" he receded back to his computer and resumed his clacking.

Mayuri looked at a clock anxiously tapping his fingers on a table. He looked at Medusa, "It's been twenty three minutes."

Medusa gave in saying, "Ok, but it isn't cute when you pout; you just look constipated."

Akon started giggling again and poking his head around his computer said, "So sorry captain, but they have this cat that's grumpy."

"You mean they have their own Grimmy Kitty" Ichigo said.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes saying, "You are so gonna get it Kurosaki."

"Yes, Yes, we get it" said Mayuri pushing them out the door.

The four arrived at an empty clearing and the two men drew their swords. "Kurosaki, I want to see how long you can retain your hollow mask" Mayuri yelled.

Medusa watched as a bone mask formed over Ichigo's face and scribbled furtively on a chart she stole from Mayuri's lab. After that Ichigo and Grimmjow began sparring with each other. Ichigo lasted about twenty minutes before his hollow mask began to crumble and Grimmjow was able to land a hit. A small cut formed on Ichigo's cheek and as with Nemu, the blood blackened, hardened, and then the cut healed itself. "That's enough for today" Medusa yelled at the two men fighting.

Grimmjow had obviously decided that it wasn't enough because he continued to swing at Ichigo. Medusa used a vector arrow that wrapped around Grimmjow's neck to slam him into the ground. Looking down at the man lying in the cracked concrete she said, "Mr. Jaggerjack. I. Said. That. Was. Enough."

As Grimmjow groaned and attempted to get up a pink headed figure stepped on him and into Medusa's arms. "Usa-senpai we were looking for you."

At the word we Medusa looked up at the approaching figure of Kenpachi. Kenpachi looked at the scene before him and grabbing Medusa's chin making her look into his eye, said, "If there is ever a fight with Ichigo in it, in the Soul Society, I am to be his opponent."

"Okay" Medusa replied thoroughly confused.

"Usa-senpai, I want you to come to dinner with us" Yachiru said pleadingly.

"Okay" Medusa replied as she was dragged away from the clearing.

Medusa returned to the lab after dinner, which was uneventful. She wasn't alone, most of squad twelve was still working. She had been given an office across from Mayuri and was working to calculate how much the black blood increased Ichigo's control over his hollow form when she noticed a familiar face peeking into her office. He remained for an hour before Medusa said, "Mayuri, I thought we were past the stalking part of our relationship."

Entering the office Mayuri glanced around the room anxiously. Medusa called him out on it asking, "You're nervous, what's wrong?"

Mayuri said pushing his index fingers together, "I'm an impatient man Medusa…"

Medusa sighed, this couldn't be good, "What'd you do?"

"Well I injected the Black Blood into a hollow and said hollow escaped into the world of the living" Mayuri admitted.

Medusa slammed the chart she was doing her calculations in closed and said angrily, "You're so reckless, I told you to wait."

"I already sent Ichigo and Grimmjow after it" Mayuri said looking at the ceiling.

Medusa sighed saying, "I still can't believe you lost the first Hollowkin."

"Hollowkin?" Mayuri said questioningly.

Medusa didn't respond. She would explain the Kishin thing to him later, but she was tired right now. "I'm tired, it's been a long day, I'll explain things tomorrow" she said walking out of the office.

She got halfway through the lab before she realized she had no idea where she was going. She turned to Mayuri who had been following her and asked, "Where exactly would I be going if I wanted to go to sleep?"

Mayuri grabbed her hand and swiftly maneuvered her out of the lab and to squad twelve's barracks. Her room was right next to Mayuri's (go figure) and upon entry she could see that Mayuri had taken great lengths to make it nice. Not the forgiving type though, Medusa slammed the door on him. "Medusa?"

Mayuri asked. "I'm still mad at you, talk to me when you've captured the Hollowkin" Medusa said undressing. Looking in the drawers of a closet Medusa found her favorite black jumpsuit with a hoodie. Looking around she had noticed that Mayuri had all of her stuff transported from her house to her room, which was more of an apartment. Under the covers of a blanket about to fall asleep Medusa felt a twinge of guilt. She wasn't mad at Mayuri for creating the Hollowkin and endangering the lives of countless humans, she just knew that the Hollowkin would register as a Kishin too. She didn't know what Shibusen would do if they found her given the fact she was dead, but she didn't want the fun she was having here to end.

Meanwhile,walking back to his lab, Mayuri was also dealing with a bad feeling. Due to his sadistic nature and lack of regard for life he was used to people being angry with him. However, Medusa wasn't most people and her being upset did not sit well with him. It felt as if an iron ball was rolling around in his chest and he wanted to get back into Medusa's good graces to get rid of it.

_This chapter took some time to write because I was undecided and still am on who to pair Ichi-berry with. That boy needs to stop being so nice to people because you can literally pair him with any other character. So, Idk if anyone cares who he ends up with…._


	6. Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division

It had been a month since the hollowkin had escaped. Medusa couldn't blame Ichigo and Grimmjow, since they were unaware of the existence of kishin they were only trying to locate half a hollow. Medusa opted to not tell Mayuri about it because she was certain that he would take an interest and start digging into her past. Medusa barely had any time to worry about it though, she was too busy catering to Mayuri's every need. Being his lieutenant wasn't difficult, the man just had so many quirks to memorize. If anything she was too good at her position because Mayuri never wanted her out of his reach. It was always, "Medusa do this, check that, kill the cook who put onions in my dinner".

On this particular day Medusa was reading Mayuri reports in the bathroom (one of his quirks).

Medusa sat propped up by her black vector tail in her jumpsuit (she refused to wear a kimono in this steamy of an environment) reading to Mayuri who sat in a bath of hot water. Medusa had long since gotten over her initial shock from Mayuri's navy blue hair and chiseled features, but the stitches reminded her too much of Stein. While Stein may have been right about her being incapable of love, what she had felt for him was the closest thing and he still hung heavy on her heart.

Mayuri saw Medusa looked away from him and knew she looked away in disgust not bashfulness. He had to remember while Medusa and him were a lot alike, they were different in some ways. Mayuri looked to his right after hearing a slam across the bathroom, to see Medusa starting to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Medusa looked at him, "I just read the last report and I have a lieutenant's meeting in five minutes."

Mayuri's response was to grumble dissatisfied. Medusa chuckled saying, "Try not to pine for me too much okay."

Mayuri snorted sarcastically, but Medusa was already gone.

Medusa was sitting in a very chaotic room. It was rare that all lieutenants of the Gotei 13 got together given they were always so spread out, but the group that was present today was dysfunctional at best. Yachiru was running back and forth, Renji and Iba were arguing about who was going to calligraphy club, Omaeda kept telling Medusa how rich he was, and Rangiku was passed out drunk under the table. Sitting across from Medusa was a very frustrated Nanao who kept adjusting her glasses. With a final twitch Nanao said firmly, "It's obvious that we're not going to get anything accomplished today; the meeting is over."

With that Nanao walked out; not that anyone had noticed or had even heard her. Medusa decided to stay and see how long it took them to figure it out. She was unable to observe peacefully however, with all the chattering in her ear. Turning to Omaeda she said coldly, "Those who aren't interesting shouldn't talk about themselves so much."

"You calling me ugly." was Omaeda's reply.

Medusa sighed; she wrapped a vector arrow around Omaeda's mouth figuring it was in the best interest of everyone in the room. Across from her Renji and Iba had stopped arguing and were looking at her. "You, you're new meat, you go" Iba said.

Medusa was about to decline when Yachiru climbed on her lap saying, "Yeah, we can go to Byakkun's house Usa- senpai."

"By the way, wasn't Nemu upset about being demoted?" Renji interrupted.

"No, she says it gives her a lot more time to work on her projects" Medusa replied.

Renji nodded and was about to say something when Yachiru grabbed Medusa's arm yelling, "Let's go!"

Medusa didn't know how she got dragged into this. She actually did know and it was running around the room eating everything in sight. The only other people in the room was Captain Kuchiki and Ikkaku from squad eleven. Medusa didn't know that much about Captain Kuchiki except that he seemed uppity and reminded her a bit of her older sister. "Your calligraphy is very nice" Byakuya said unexpectedly.

Medusa uttered, "Thank you" and continued.

She actually wasn't having that bad of a time. It reminded her of a couple centuries ago when calligraphy had been the only acceptable form of writing. Ikkaku and Byakuya both stopped and Byakuya walked out of the room unceremoniously. Ikkaku got up saying, "We better go lieutenant, it's getting dark."

Yachiru nodded saying, "Okay baldy, but I want Usa-senpai to have dinner with us."

Yachiru then looked at Medusa with puppy dog eyes and Medusa gave in mumbling, "Alright."

"Is this what they consider dinner?" Medusa thought.

She was at squad eleven's barracks and the "dinner" she had been invited to was just drunk ruffians fighting over a turkey sat at a table with Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. "You know Medusa" said Yumichika flipping his hair "You'd be a lot better looking if that piece of your eyebrow was there."

Medusa replied, "You know Yumichika, the venom of a rattlesnake often causes paralysis. Some might say that you'd look prettier with half your face drooping, but I guess it's in the eye of the beholder."

As Yumichika inched away from her Ikkaku set a bowl of sake in front of her. "Drink" he slurred already intoxicated.

Medusa obliged; again; and again. Everyone in the room was throwing back drinks and the drunker they got the more aggressive. Tables and chairs were broken and a few passed out shinigami were bleeding. It got really late and at one point Yachiru curled onto Medusa's lap and fell asleep. A couple hours later Medusa fell asleep herself.

Medusa groaned, her head felt as if someone was driving a nail through it. Her head was slumped in the crook of Kenpachi's neck and her nose was next to his open mouth which still reeked of booze. Medusa got up slowly shrugging off Kenpachi's haori which had been wrapped around her. She opened the door a crack before slumping to the floor again groaning. "Medusa, what the hell is wrong?" Kenpachi asked half asleep.

"Outside hurts" Medusa whined.

"Shower helps, third door to your left" Kenpachi said before dozing off.

Medusa crept down the hall rubbing her temples. She found the room easily enough and promptly took a cold shower which helped. She redressed and headed toward the exit of the barracks. She looked back at the room which contained about twenty hungover bodies sprawled on the floor and groaned.

Medusa stopped by her room for new clothes and headed toward the lab. Even though Mayuri would be annoyed she was late she was looking forward to it. The lab was dark, wonderfully dark.

When she entered the lab she muttered an apology to Mayuri who shushed her and threw a pile of fabric at her, telling her to put it on.

She changed in the bathroom. It was a black furisode that was shorter than the kimono she had been wearing and she was about finished when Mayuri burst in, grabbed he leftover navy blue fabric and tied it around her waist. "That bow's called Tateya , I want you to wear it that way from now on." he said.

"Okay bossy, hey May-May, is this some sort of fetish" Medusa teased.

Mayuri ignored her and walked away. She trotted after him saying, "But seriously Mayuri, what the hell is this for?"

"You'll see" Mayuri said mischievously.


End file.
